


Etheria Online

by The_Suzz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Scorpia and Entrapta are an idol group UwU~, Etheria Online, Fighting, Multi, No cussing (clean), Special Abilities, The boring news ( no offense ), VR game/Linkng/Bonding Au, blood warning, linking, more tags and relationships to come, vr game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Suzz/pseuds/The_Suzz
Summary: Welcome to Etheria Online, a game where people can be accepted into the unforgiving world.At least, that’s what Double Trouble thinks.In a similar version of Etheria, people have no powers or magic and rely on machines. One day, a crystal hits the alternate Etheria, causing certain people to have special abilities. No one knows why this is happening. One of the people who have a special abilities, Double Trouble, has been abandoned just because of their special abilities. So then came Etheria Online. Double Trouble logs in as a player, and to their surprise, they turn out to be be a cute, pink, fairy. Double Trouble gets the name “Flutterina” and their journey continues....
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Flutterina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Double Trouble

I wake up, not knowing what’s going to happen next.

What will this day bring?

Pfft, who knows? 

I get up from bed, not eating anything, and get ready for school. I then leave and just, hang around a little.

Crimson Waste Public High School isn’t bad, except it’s all lonely and no character. 

I get out my MP3 and play “E.L.E.C.T.R.I.C.” By an idol group called “SPT” made up of three singers: Entrapta, Scorpia, and my favorite member who I’m pretty much in love with like some kind of fan girl, Catra. 

“Entrapta! What the heck? Testing this machine WAS NOT a good idea.” 

“Actually, Catra, it is. We are heading in the right direction.”

“Yeah to death!”

Wow! What a perfect twist! I’ve never seen suck character and behavior like this. Unbelievable! Wait,....

Are they....

...falling?

There was a big thump, and two girls were laying on top of me.

Ouch.

That hurt.

“Hey, we didn’t die!” One of the girls said. 

“P- please get off of me. Can’t. Breath! I. See. Light!”

“Thanks a lot Entrapta! Now they’re dead!”

“Who said I was dead? No darling, I was just getting into character. Anyways, please get off me.”

Both of the girls get off me. Suddenly, I recognize their faces. Well, two of them. Both of the girls are from SPT!  
o  
“I- Uh, I’m Double Trouble. Aren’t you those girls from SPT?””

“Well, right now we’re down a member. Scorpia is in a hospital. She...got into an accident.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you then! And I’m late for school- see ya!”

“You think that was them? The shapeshifter we were looking for?” Asked Catra. 

“Oh definitely.” Said Entrapta.

***  
After school, I found a poster on the classroom wall. It says:

“Etheria Online. A game where people can be accepted in the unforgiving world?” I ask.

I guess I’ll go there then. 

When I arrive, they were giving away free cases of the game. I wait in line and receive one, get back home in my tiny apartment, get on my glitchy VR headset, and play the game. 

“Welcome, player 33960, to Etheria Online. To start, press the start button to proceed.”  
I press the start button, and end up in a forest full of trees. 

“What?” I say.

I look at myself and see that I’m a girl. A pink, fairy with buns on her head. Even worse, I just spawned in the middle of a battle. 

“Hey! Look out!” Says a pink/purple haired girl with pastel armor on.

“Where am I?” I ask.

“No time!” Says a blonde haired girl.

“Join us and we’ll tell you!” Says a boy with armor on.

“But I- don’t know how to get a weapon! I just spawned!” I say.

“I’ll help you! Hold on!” The boy says. He manages to run away from the fight and comes to me.

“Here. Put your fingers like this.” He puts his ring and middle finger together. “Repeat after me.”

“Spawn basic weapon!” He says. 

“Spawn basic weapon!” I say. A gun shaped like a heart appears into my hands.

“Nice job! Now, let’s fight this monster!” He says.

I shoot the monster with my gun and the monster ends up with a giant hole in its back.

The blonde haired girl slashed her sword, and the pink/purple haired girl shot sparkle bombs from her hands. The boy shoots his arrows, finishing off the monster. 

“Whoo- Hoo! We did it!” Said the blonde haired girl. “And we wouldn’t have done it without- uh, what’s your name?”

“I Uh,...don’t know.”

“How about.....Flutterina!” Said the pink/purple haired girl. “Nice to meet you, Flutterina. I’m Glimmer.”

“Adora.”

“Bow.”

“It’s so nice to meet you all!” I said.

What is this feeling?

Is it....happiness?

I’m not acting this out, this is real.

Maybe....

...just maybe....

...I am happy. For once.


	2. Catra And Entrapta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPT is not just and idol group, it’s also the super pal trio. Catra still wonders what happened during Scorpia’s accident, while Entrapta gets important information about Etheria Online.

Sometimes I wonder.....

.... What really happened during the accident?

***

*flashback*

“Scorpia, are you sure you’re not hot? It’s like, 90 degrees.”

“Catra, don’t worry about me. Look at you! You’re healthy. That’s all that matters.”

Scorpia never really talked to me about herself. When school was over, she would be heading out. During the weekends, her, me and Entrapta would write songs and sing them in harmony. But today was different. Scorpia’s face was gloomy, very gloomy. 

What was going on with her today?

*thud*

“....Scorpia?”

*present time*

I went to Scorpia’s hospital room. To my surprise, Entrapta was there too. 

“You’re here too?” She said.

“Has Scorpia started showing signs of waking up?” I asked.

“Sadly, not. Doctors said that she has the strength of an elderly person. I wonder why....” Entrapta trails off.

“What do you mean?” I ask in shock.

“It means she might never wake up. Ever.”

“You mean that....?”

“Yep, in a few days they may have to put her to sleep.” Entrapta replied blankly.

I stand there, my body is frozen. My mind is racing. Put her to sleep? What does Entrapta mean by that? What will SPT become now? SPD? No, no, no, this must be a dream. I-

“Luckily, I’ve found something. Something that might keep her alive.” Entrapta continues.

“Really?” I say in relief. 

“Yes, it’s something called Etheria Online, a VR game. If we link her to the game, she can live inside the game. She can be free and alive with no worries at all.” Entrapta says.

“And you’re sure about that?”

***  
*Entrapta’s perspective*

“Yes I am Catra. Don’t worry.”

When I said that, I knew I wasn’t. I knew that this would keep Scorpia alive, but something wasn’t right. What was it that was so wrong? This could keep Scorpia alive! This could inspire many people to save other people’s lives with the game! But this feeling, it was so strong that it drove me to the point where I almost stuttered on my words instead of “I’m sure honest”, it could’ve come out like “No Catra, I’m sorry. Scorpia will die.”! 

I can't stay like this, I’ve come up with my hypothesis, I put it out there. I’m a scientist! Not a person who goes back on her words!

That being said....

Maybe I’ve come up with another hypothesis as well.

I get into my apartment. I get some more information.

Turns out that Etheria Online isn’t what it seems to be.

Gotta go tell Catra-

*crash*  
*bang*  
*crack*  
*thud*


	3. Double Trouble and Scorpia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble gets invited into the Horde Academy, but that’s not all. Entrapta has been shot so Catra asks for their help. Meanwhile Scorpia wakes up, and escapes the hospital only to find a mysterious figure.

“Hm, who’s there?”

Looking back, people never came to my door or even visited me because my special abilities were too challenging. Ever since, well....forever. 

I open the door.

“Please come to the academy!” Catra says. She’s panting, as if she ran to get here to my apartment. 

“Oh, kitten. I’m sorry, but we’ve only just met. It takes one to know one.”

“Please! Someone like you would love to be enrolled at the academy!” She says back.

“You know, I actually have to do something real quick maybe I’ll just-“ I get cut off. Before I close the apartment door, Catra grabs my hand and gets on her knees.

“I know. It’s not what it seems. I know what you’re thinking, it’s just some prep school with perfect people or whatever, but no. That’s not even close to what I’m saying. We’re people like you! We were abandoned too. But the academy helped us realize that we’re not alone!”

“I guess I’ll go.” I say. 

Catra smiles.

“In a million years! I say. You actually believed that? Oh...sorry. I’m not going to some school for idols like you. Crimson Waste Public High School is just fine. I’m not going to end up like Huntara Takami, now the laughing stalk who went to Bright Moon Academy!” I say.

A dark shadow appears over Catra’s face. 

“Wanna bet?” She asks. “Promise me that you’ll never feel alone and abandoned. And that you’ll never be experimented on by those dumb scientists studying on special abilities.”

“Wait, isn’t Entrapta a scientist?” I ask.

“I’m not talking about her. A-and get off the subject!” Says Catra, blushing.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll go.” I say. Catra’s eyes light up like neon stars shining in the sky. “Really?” She asks. 

“But only- if you tell me what’s going on. I can see the way that you’re talking is that there’s something wrong.”

“Well- it’s complicated...” She trails off.

“Come on. Spit it out.” I say.

“Scorpia is probably never gonna wake up from her coma, I have no word for Entrapta and-“ Catra burst into tears.

What she was going to say, was never said. Did something so fatal happen in this unforgiving world?

Something was up.

***  
(Scorpia’s perspective)

Catra always had a crush on me. From her blushing, to almost saying “I love you”.

Yet, I never told her my feelings. 

I woke up, everything is blurry around me and my body feels like as if I was in a coma for about a year.

Wait. I was in a coma for a year.

Right next to me there’s another hospital bed. Entrapta’s body laid in there, motionless. She has a LOT more machines than I’m hooked up to right now, and a heart monitor; hundreds of them; are connected to her body.

What happened while I was in a coma?

I try to get up, but the machines pull me back. Luckily, I learned from Entrapta how to disconnect machines from your body. Mostly she knew about that by being hooked up by A LOT of machines while other scientists were experimenting on her.

I disconnect the machines and escape the hospital with lots of cautious stealth.

Now where to find Catra?

“Awake from your coma?”

I look behind me and see a mysterious figure with blue hair and skin. Her piercing yellow eyes were staring into my soul.

“You know, I thought that SPT was broken apart, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Hello Scorpia. My name is Imp Kurosawa, and my master Hordak wants to see you.”


	4. Scorpia and Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imp and Scorpia have a chat. Meanwhile, Catra and Double Trouble find out about Entrapta’s accident.

“So, is it true?” Imp said. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“SPT.” She said. “Is it really gone? Never thought a depressed lonely sad sack like you would wake up out of a fatal coma.”

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“Whatever. Once a lonely sad sack, always a lonely sad sack. But anyways, big brother is interested in you, so you should come to his sanctum.” She said in a cold tone.

“Uh.....no?” I said.

Imp smiled, sharp teeth ready to kill someone. Then, she walked over to me. “AND YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD A CHOICE?” She yelled, scary eyes widened.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

*** (Catra’s perspective)  
Scorpia wasn’t in her hospital room today.

Entrapta was right next to her. But she wasn’t visiting, she was hooked up to way more machines than Scorpia was. 

“How did this happen?” I say.

Double Trouble looked at Entrapta’s hospital bed. “To me, she looks like she was shot with a dangerous bullet.” 

“What?” I say. 

“Yep. I have the sample of the bullet right here. I studied it and...”

“And what?!” I ask.

“They are made of etherian and blood cells of a scorpion.”

“You mean that-?”

“Kitten, I’m sorry to say this but....”

“Scorpia may be a criminal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today sorry. Thank you all for enjoying this fic so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Just to let y’all know, if you already know this skip the notes idc. Double Trouble is non-binary so when you are writing/typing/talking about them, use pronouns like they or them.


End file.
